Half and Half
by good and evil-yin and yang92
Summary: Kagome dies and comes back as a half demon! Inuyasha finds out he really doesn't love kikyo. Sorry i'm not good at summary's, this is my first story abd FLAMES are very welcome.
1. A new foe

Half and Half I do not own any charcters in inuyasha.

chapter one

"I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now? ahhh I need to study not think about him, it is so hard to study when all I do is think of him when he is not with me, eversince the night of the new moon and we almost kissed anyway, thats when I knew I was in love with him, Ahhhh, gota study, gota study." Kagome thought as she tried to study for her test in the morning, it is already 12:00 at night and I have to get up at 5:00 AM to get ready.  
Inuyasha was sitting in his tree while the others were in keade's hut sleeping," I can't sleep, I never do when kagome isn't here with me, Kagome I hope you are sleeping ok, because when I come over to get you tomorrow there will be no exscuses." I thought to myself as I started to walk off towards the well.  
RIIIIINNNNG RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG went Kagome's alarm she jumped up from bed and looked and the alarm and turned it off then seen what time it was 7:00," O NO IM GOING TO BE LATE!" kagome shouted as she was getting dressed. Once she was dressed she flew down the stairs said," Bye mom be back after school." "Kagome its Saturd-, nevermind she already left." Kagome's mom said as she shook her head.  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky," Well its time to go get my Kagome, wait did I just say my Kagome, I did didn't I." Inuyasha thought as he jumped down well to go to the modern day Japan.  
Kagome's mom was in the kitchen starting on lunch," I know Kagome will be home soon I wonder if Inuyasha will be over today?" " KAGOME ARE YOU HERE, KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, "Kagome isn't here she went to school but its Saturday and there is no school so she will be home soon." Kagome's mother said to Inuyasha "Oh ok, I guess I will wait here for her then."

Kagome was running down the street when she got to the school but nobody was there and then she relizied it was Saturday "oh man, and I studyed and everything for the test to, wait who are you show yourself," Kagome said looking around she felt an evil precence lurking around watching her and suddently the sky grew dark the winds grew strong and out come a demon from the bushes, he had long white hair and claws that nearly reached the ground and fangs that were huge but his face was human, "I have finally found you, Kagome hand over the shards now!" he shouted.

Kagome reached for her bow and arrow but it wasn't there "Im not in the fedual era, I have to run" she thought. She started to run to the shrine," " not so fast," the demon said as he jumped in front of her and swiped at her and hit her side and she flew sideways "Ahhhhhhh" she screamed and once she gathered the strengh to get back up blood driped down her side "oh your blood smells so sweet I could just eat you right up." he said as he walked over to her she got back up and bolted again and he barreled right into her back making him be on top of her "now now what have we here your tring to run from me again" he said and bit her on her shoulder blade but when Kagome's blood entered his mouth it began to burn and he started to scream then he just vanished.

Kagome just layed there for a few minutes then slowly rose up to her feet," ah it hurts," she said as she grabbed her side and and started towards the well " I have to tell Inuyasha that im not even safe in my own era."

Inuyasha was smelling the food that Kagome's mom was making it smelled so good to him he couldn't wait for it to get done so he could eat.  
Kagome made it to the well she opened up the door and started down but almost passed out and ended up falling down them, when she hit the floor she then got up and looked down the well and said "Inuyasha" then passed out and fell down the well.  
Inuyasha's ears twitched he could have swore he heard Kagome say his name " shouldn't Kagome be back by now" he asked Kagome's mom "hmmm yes she should be would you go look for her please" she asked Inuyasha, He said nothing as he walked out the door.  
When he stepped out it hit him that smell " No it couldn't be how did i not smell it earlier " he said as he raced over to the well he threw open the doors and seen all the blood her blood he begain to lose his temper " whoever down this will die, Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha said as he jumped down the well.

Once he reaperred in the fedaul era he felt something at his feet, he looked down and seen the white shirt the green skirt all covered in blood, he sunk down to where he was right beside her and put one arm beneath her head and one beneath her legs and slowly lifted her up and into his arms "oh Kagome, Im sorry I didn't smell you earlier please don't leave I can't live without you." he said as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, Then flew off towards keade's hut. 


	2. A new Kagome

Half and Half I do not own any charcters in inuyasha.

Chapter 2

Inuyasha landed right in front of keade's door threw it open and yelled " Old hag get your ass up, Kagome needs you right now!" " What do ye need Inuyasha at this hour?" "Kagome is hurt she needs your help she has lost alot of blood." "What has happend to her?" Keade said " I don't know, just help her." "I will, lay her down right here and wake Sango, Miroku and Shippo to help me." "ok." Inuyasha said as he done what she told him to.

Kagome lay on the mat as Keade was looking at her wounds and dressing them as Inuyasha was on the other side holding her hand hoping no one would see, "Inuyasha I do not know if she will make it through the night her wounds are very bad." keade said with sadness in her voice " No you have to save her you can't let her die Keade you can't, I wont allow it no." Inuyasha said franticly, Shippo started to cry and walked over to the corner, Sango's eyes teared up and she turned to Miroku and hugged him, and miruku hugged her back.

Inuyasha held Kagome in his lap as she slept. He was playing with her hair as she made painful sounds then she stopped breathing and Inuyasha picked her up "Nooo Kagome wake up please please don't leave me!" he said as he hugged her closer to him, Inuyasha's greving woke Shippo,Sango,Keade and Miroku up and they all begain to cry for one of there friends had died.

The jewel then started to glow a bright white and engulfed Kagome in it.

Naraku was sitting in his castle, talking to kana of the void, " So Kagome is dead is she?" "Yes my lord" Kana answerd.

Naraku was looking at his shards of the jewel when they started to glow and rose up to the top of the castle and shot of towards the west, Naraku was furious and got Kagura of the wind and Kana of the void, and took of to the west to get the jewel shards back.

" Kouga where are you Kouga!" Ayame shouted as she ran through the woods looking for him, the said demon was sitting by A pond resting and thinking of Kagome "KOUGA I FOUND YOU!" Ayame screamed as she tackled Kouga into the pond, "GET OFF ME!" Kouga shouted as he pushed her off "Now im wet, damn it!" "I'm sorry Kouga i was happy to see you." Ayame said while looking down sadly.  
After Kouga dryed off he jumped into the air and the jewel shards in his legs started to glow then shot out of his legs going towards the east, Kouga fell on his ass and looked dumbfounded as what just happened, then he jumped up and started running towards the east to find out what the hell happened.

Kagome was still ingulfed in the blinding light, then pink lights from different directions came to Kagome and the light grew brighter and brighter.

"Kagome wake up, I am here to save you." a voice said, Kagome slowly rose up "Huh, whats going on?" "Kagome if you want to live you must tell me what you truly want, for I am Midaroku and I can save you." Midaroku said "What do you mean, what I truly want?" Kagome asked Midaroku "What your heart truly desires." "Oh well, I truly want to become a half demon like Inuyasha, because he might actually love me then." Kagome all but whispered "I see." was all midaroku said.

Inuyasha was looking into the light when something started to get closer to him from the light, it looked like a figure of a person so he reached up to it and Kagome landed in his arms and he fell to the ground, and looked at Kagome who was now in his lap.

Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Keade rushed over to Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and Shippo curled up on her chest and Miroku stood above them all, Kagome suddently started to breath and Shippo jumped from her chest and everyone was looking at her, then razor sharp claws grew from her finger nails and cut Sango she let go holding her hand as blood dripped from the cuts in here hand, then dog like ears started to grow on top of her head and her hair started to turn a sliverish white and fangs came from her mouth.

Everyone was looking at Kagome who looked much like a female Inuyasha, Kagome started to move she rose up into a sitting poistion and looked around "What happened?" she said with confusion in her voice "Kagome your ok, your alive, you didn't leave me, but you turned into a half demon why?" Inuyasha said with a mixture of happiness and sadness "KAGOME YOUR OK!" Shippo shouted as he barreled into her chest hugging her tightly, Kagome hugged him back "its ok shippo im alright, I feel funny tho." Sango looked at Kagome and said "Kagome you look like a half demon?" "Yes you do, why and how?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked confused "I don't look like a half demon, do I?" Inuyasha looked at her and then said "Yes you do, you look like me." then he walked out the door and jumped off going to the woods, "Whats wrong with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked everyone "I don't know whats wrong with him but I am happy ye are ok, Kagome." Keade said "I'm ok, I feel great, i'll be back."

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree wondering to his self "Why would she turn herself into a half demon like me, how did she, why would she want to be like me?" "Inuyasha where are you, please I want to talk to you." Kagome said as she ran though the woods looking for him.

Kagome finally made it to Inuyasha's tree, where he was sitting on the top branch "Inuyasha why did you run away back there?" "I did not run away, I just needed to get away to think!" "that is the same thing as running away." "no its not" yes it is" "no Kagome it is not" "INUYASHA SIT BOY!" and Inuyasha fell from the top of the tree into the ground and made a very deep hole.

"Now Inuyasha what is wrong with you?" Kagome said bent over with her hands behind her back looking at Inuyasha who was on the ground, Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and said "why?" "why what Inuyasha, how am I sposed to answer if I don't know the quistion?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha stood up and turned away from her so his back was facing her "why would you want to be a half demon, how did you even become a half demon, because its not easy being like me." "oh Inuyasha, I woke up and I was ingulfed in light and then someone started talking to me, it was midaruku she asked for my hearts desire to save me and I said to become like you, then I woke up like this" Kagome answered, Inuyasha said "go back to Keade you are still hurt, i'll be back I need to go talk to someone."

Kagome walked back to the village and entered Keade's hut and sat down beside the wall where Inuyasha usally sits, Sango watched her friend sit down then walked over beside her and sat down "Are you ok, Kagome?" "yes Sango i'm fine really I am, i'm sorry if I caused any trouble earlier, I don't even remember coming here." "What, Inuyasha didn't tell you?" "no, what happened?" "he brought you to keade in the middle of the night you were bleeding really bad from a wound in your side and a bite mark in your shoulder blade, keade dressed your wounds and told us that you wouldn't make it through the night, and Inuyasha stayed up with you all night and you died, and Inuyasha was holding you and then the jewel started to glow then the next thing I know you were in Inuyasha's hands then you started to turn into a half demon." "I died, so thats what she was saving me from, I think i'm sposed to remember something i have to tell Inuyasha but I can't remember it, its important."

Inuyasha was walking through the woods and Myouga jumped on his shoulder and walked over to his neck and begain to suck on his neck, Inuyasha stopped and rose his hand and slapped his neck and Myouga fell like a peice of paper onto Inuyasha's hand "Ah, Myouga there you are I was looking for you, Kagome is a half demon now and she says Midaroku turned her into a half demon and saved her because she was dead." " So Kagome is a half demon, does this mean you will take Kagome as your mate?" "Myouga I came here to ask you a question not you ask me." Inuyasha said looking very irratated at Myouga the flea "so you are master Inuyasha, and before you say anything i do not know how she turned into a half demon, but i do have a thought where is the sacered jewel?" "I don't know i haven't seen it that must be it thanks Myouga bye" Inuyasha said as he ran to the village, "bye master Inuyasha." Myouga said.

Sango was looking between the door and Kagome "I wonder when Inuyasha will be back Kagome is really worried, it took her forever to go to sleep." Sango whispered to miroku "I know Sango but we really need to be conserned about Kagome turning into a half demon and where the jewel went." "Your right Miroku but the jewel has not been seen since Kagome was turned into a half demon, do you think it was the jewel that done it?" "no the jewel hasn't been completed yet, I think we are in for some troublesome nights ahead of us my darling Sango." Miroku said as he looked in her eyes and slowly bent down to place his lips on hers for a sweet kiss, then Inuyasha burst in to the hut and looked around "what are you to doing?" "NOTHING!" they both said in unison "ok, i'm going to bed." Inuyasha said as he went to his wall to find Kagome laying down by it so he decided to lay down next to her.

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night to find Inuyasha next to her sleeping so she decided to cuddle up to him because she was cold so she scootted closer to him then wrapped her arm around his waist and got real close and went back to sleep.

Inuyasha woke up early in the morning to find Kagome cuddled up next to him with her arm around his waist, he layed there a few more moments enjoying how it felt to have Kagome laying with him, then he was starting to get up when Kagome shot up and said "Inuyasha, Naraku is coming I feel it." "are you sure Kagome." "yes." 


	3. Chapter 3

Half and Half I do not own any charchters of Inuyasha

chapter 3

Inuyasha woke up early in the morning to find Kagome cuddled up next to him with her arm around his waist, he layed there a few more moments enjoying how it felt to have Kagome laying with him, then he was starting to get up when Kagome shot up and said "Inuyasha, Naraku is coming I feel it." "are you sure Kagome." "yes."

--------------------

Miroku stood at the village gate "Kagome do you feel the jewel getting closer?" Miroku asked "No I just know he is coming, I can't feel the prencence of any jewel, I can't even feel my own jewel." Kagome answered "But Kagome how is that possable?" Sango asked "sorry to interurpt but we got company!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagura was shouting "DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagome grabbed shippo and dived to the side to dodge the attack.

Inuyasha ran at Kagura to finish her off when Kanna got infront of her and put her mirror up and Kagome screamed "MOVE INUYAHSA I'LL TAKE CARE OF KANNA!!" as she shot her sacred arrow and Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in time to watch the arrow hit the mirror and it shatter, "WHAT, I thought Kagome was dead, Kanna you have deceived me." Naraku hissed and struck Kanna with one of his tentacles and Kanna flew sideways and hit a hut then the ground and appeared to be dead, "Naraku, how could you kill one of your own?" Kagome said in despair and she felt funny she felt like she could just kill Naraku right now then she started to run straight for Naraku, slashing and clawing at the demons that got in her way "KAGOME WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DONING GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!!" Inuyasha shouted, "KAGOME COME BACK!" Sango screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING, KAGOME?!" Miroku shouted, but she didn't hear them she just kept running she had one thing on her mind killing Naraku for good.

Inuyasha done a wind scar and then started to run after Kagome to save her from killing herself, Miroku was trying to use wind tunnel but Naraku's poisoness insects kept him from using it, Sango and kirara were protecting Shippo and Keade and the rest of the villagers from the demons.

Kouga showed up to find demon's every where, he looked over and seen something with sliver hair running towards what looked to be Naraku, then demons started to attack him and that was the last he thought of it.

Kagome was where Naraku was, and Kagome looked at him and said "this is where you die Naraku, once and for all" as she jumped in the air and attacked him he lashed out at her and hit her in her head but she got back up and jumped up and grabbed one of his tentacle's and ripped it off.

Inuyasha could hear Kagome screaming and Naraku to, he ran even faster to get to her, once he arrived he seen Kagome lying on the ground and Naraku standing over her and he took Tetsaiga and raised it to were it was pointing at Naraku and said in a deep growl like voice "if I you I would step away from her, because if you don't i will kill you where you stand!" "you kill me, ha, you make me laugh because you a mere half demon could never kill me!" Naraku said as he laughed, then a hand shot up and grabed Naraku's arm and then a body was holding him to were he could barely move "Inuyasha use the wind scar now!" Kagome said as she held him down "no I can't your in the way." "I can't hold on much longer just do it." "I can't do i-" "NOW INUYASHA!!" Kagome shouted "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha said as several waves of energy shot out from the Tetsaiga and slashed through Naraku and Kagome.

Sango seen Kagome behind Naraku holding him down and then seen Inuyasha use the wind scar and she started to run to her friend using Heraikotes to destroy any enamy that got in her way, Miroku saw what was going on to and used the wind tunnel to get all the demons left including the poisoness insects.

Once the wind scar dissapatted Inuyasha ran over there to Kagome to find her unconscious and Naraku almost dead so he took his Tetsaiga and stabed Naraku straight through the heart and he was finally dead, so Inuyasha picked up Kagome she was still breathing "its a good thing she is now a half demon or she would not have survied the wind scar" Inuyasha thought to himself as he carried Kagome back to Keade to watch her while he went to tell Kikyo that Naraku was dead for good this time.

Keade took Kagome from him "has she been hurt, Inuyasha?" "a little bit, she used Naraku to block most of the wind scar, but it still got her some." Inuyasha answered as he started to walk off but Kouga ran up to them "where the hell are you going mutt face?" "none of your damn buissness you damn wolf." "where is MY Kagome." "SHE IS NOT YOUR KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, Kouga just ignored him and walked over to Keade "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KAGOME SHE LOOKS LIKE YOU AND SMELLS LIKE A HALF DEMON, WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THIS!?" "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER AND SHE IS NOT YOUR'S DAMN IT!!" Inuyasha screamed at kouga "I will be back for my Kagome, mutt." Kouga said as he ran away to find out what happened to Kagome.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment looking at where Kouga ran of to and he looked over at Sango and Miroku and Shippo "are you guys hurt?" Inuyasha asked them all Sango repiled "I beleive my arm is sprained but other then a few bruises and cuts fine." "my wind tunnel is gone and I have a few deep cuts." Miroku said looking in amazment at his right hand and poking the flesh, Shippo wandered over to Miroku and looked at his hand and said "i'm fine." "ok i'll be back I have to go and tell Kikyo that he is gone, for good this time, tell Kagome when she awakes that I will be back." Inuyasha asked the others as he walked off into the woods, "I hope he comes back for Kagome's sake." Sango said out loud to everyone, "you and me both Sango." Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha wandered around the woods tring to catch Kikyo's scent or see her soul collecters but he was having no luck, but he kept looking he had to find Kikyo to tell her Naraku is dead and he was not going to hell with her, he had to live so he could tell Kagome how he really felt.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" asked a voice from the trees "Kikyo is that you, where are you, we must talk." Inuyasha said as he looked in the trees, then Kikyo came down from the tree and said "have you come here to go to hell with me?" "Kikyo, Naraku is dead, me and Kagome killed him." Inuyasha said as he looked Kikyo straight in the eyes "I already knew he was dead, I also knew that Kagome is now a half demon and that the jewel is gone, now answer my quistion Inuyasha, did you come to go to hell with me?" Kikyo said with coldness in her eyes that sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine, "no Kikyo I have not, I love Kagome and you are dead and i'm alive, I want to be with her forever and now that she is a half demon I can." "Inuyasha, you choose my reincarnation over me, you choose to betray me again?" Kikyo said angerly "Kikyo she is your reincarnation but she is very different from you, and i'm not betraying you again..... i'm saving you." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kikyo, " you must go to hell with me and if I have to kill Kagome I will." Kikyo stated "you will not touch her, Kikyo I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Inuyasha said as he started to run towards Kikyo, "Inuyasha what are you doing?!" Kikyo shouted, Inuyasha didn't say a word as he ran up to her when he made it to her he shouted "IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!!" and Kikyo's head fell off.

Kagome awoke to have Shippo cuddled up to her, she got up and put Shippo down by Sango and walked outside to see if Inuyasha was out here, he wasn't and she could smell his scent going off into the woods so she followed it, she lost it about half way into the woods so she gave up and went to Inuyasha's tree she jumped up to the highest branch and went to sleep.

Inuyasha got back to the hut and noiticed that Kagome's scent wasn't in the hut and that it was going towards the woods "NO she couldn't have gone home not now." Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran off into the woods to find Kagome. 


	4. Chapter 4

Half and Half I do not own any charcters.

chapter 4

Kagome awoke to have Shippo cuddled up to her, she got up and put Shippo down by Sango and walked outside to see if Inuyasha was out here, he wasn't and she could smell his scent going off into the woods so she followed it, she lost it about half way into the woods so she gave up and went to Inuyasha's tree she jumped up to the highest branch and went to sleep.

Inuyasha got back to the hut and noiticed that Kagome's scent wasn't in the hut and that it was going towards the woods "NO she couldn't have gone home not now." Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran off into the woods to find Kagome.

...............

Inuyasha made it to the well and was about to jump in when he noiticed that Kagome scent was not in the well it was leading a different way, so he followed it and ended up at his tree and he looked up and sure enough she was there sleeping like a baby, he jumped up beside her and grabed her and made her lie on him.

Kagome woke up to find out she was lying on someone then she reconagized Inuyasha's scent, she loved his scent it smelled like the woods and puppy's that had just got a bath, "Kagome are you up yet?" "yes Inuyasha I am." Kagome repiled "ok, hey do you want to take a walk with me?" Inuyasha asked Kagome "sure." she said as they both jumped from the tree and begain to walk off.

"AHHHHHHHH, Sango get up I can't find Kagome or Inuyasha!!" Shippo wailed "Shippo, Shippo calm down ok, we will go look for them ok." "ok." "good, i'll have Kirara go with you one way and me and Miroku will go another ok." "ok, come on Kirara lets get started." Shippo said to Kirara as he started to walk outside with Kirara walking right behind him.

"Come on Miroku I told shippo that we would go look and not stop every few seconds." Sango told Miroku "yes but I think you should come over here and sit with me, my dear Sango." Miroku said with pleading eyes "fine monk, but only for a few seconds." Sango said while she sat down, Miroku moved closer to her and layed his arm over her shoulder's and used his other hand to her face and made her look at him as he slowly moved in to kiss her sweetly, they kissed for what seemed like hours and Miroku moved his hands all over Sango's body as did Sango move her hands over Miroku's body and they layed down together.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking by the river when Kagome winced in pain and started to fall over and Inuyasha caught her "are you ok?" "yeah I just need to sit down for a few." Kagome said as she sat down with Inuyasha on a rock by the river, "do your wounds from the wind scar still hurt?" Inuyasha asked "yeah a little bit." Kagome answered looking at Inuyasha, "i'm sorry I had to hit you with the wind scar." "its not your fault I told you to." Kagome said to Inuyasha, Then Kagome looked at him and they both leaned in and kissed for the first time it was a sweet little kiss and when they parted they looked at each other and Kagome said "what about Kikyo?" "she is dead, I had to kill her, she wanted to harm you and I couldn't have that." Inuyasha answered as he reached over and grabed Kagome's hand "Inuyasha how could you kill your lover?" Kagome asked him as she held his hand to "because I haven't killed my lover because she is holding my hand right now." Inuyasha said as he looked Kagome in the eyes, "OH Inuyasha do you mean it really because I love you to." then they both started to kiss again and inbetween kisses Inuyasha said "yes Kagome I do mean it and I love you and I want you to be my mate."

Shippo was having no luck finding Kagome but he smelled Sango and Miroku but Sango smelled like Miroku to it was very confusing to Shippo he didn't know what was going on anymore all he wanted was for Kagome to come back, he walked around a little bit more and found Sango and Miroku laying down together under the stars and he walked over to them and said "hey guys, have you had any luck?" and both of them jumped out of there skin and Sango covered up so that nothing was showing "Shippo what are you doing here?" Miroku said as he was tring to think of some sort of excuse to get Shippo to leave, "i'm tring to find Kagome like you two were supposed to be doing." Shippo said as he turned and walked away a little bit mad, "come on Kirara lets go back to the village." "mew" was all Kirara said.

"That was close Miroku." Sango said as she was getting dressed, "yes I know my dear, next time we will be more careful." Miroku answered Sango, then once Sango was dressed and Miroku they grabbed eachothers hand and walked back to the village.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still at the river and Kagome was laying on his chest and Inuyasha looked down at her and she was asleep so he thought it was time to go home and he picked her up and got a good hold on her and took off jumping and running, "I can't beleave she said she would be my mate,(flash back)' "yes Inuyasha I will be your mate and love you forever." Kagome answered Inuyasha as she was about to cry "and I will love you forever to." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome close to him.'(end of flash back) Inuyasha landed right at the gate to the village and walked the rest away to Keade's hut.

Keade was tending to the wounds of a girl who looked as if she was already dead she had ghostly white hair and very pale skin and eyes that had no feeling in them, Sango was helping Keade dress the little girls wounds "Keade, are you sure we can trust this girl I mean she was Naraku's servent?" Sango asked Keade "yes I do think ye and I can trust this little, Naraku is dead is he not." Keade said as she finish up "if you say so, maybe she could tell me what happened to Kohaku." Sango said as she got up to go wash up.

"Where have you been Inuyasha, is Kagome ok?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he got up from the ground to make everything was ok, "me and Kagome took a walk and she fell asleep when we stopped to take a break, (sniff, sniff) why does Sango smell like you, Miroku you stinking pervert you didn't did you?" "and what would it matter to you if we did Inuyasha, and its not like you and Kagome didn't while you were out." Miroku said to Inuyasha with a perverted smirk on his face "for your information we didn't do anything like that we just talked ok." Inuyasha about screamed at Miroku, "hey Inuyasha when did you get back?" Sango said as she walked outside and leaned on Miroku "you did, I can't beleave it." Inuyasha said as he just walked away going into Keade's hut to lay Kagome down so she could sleep.

Inuyasha layed Kagome down and sat down beside her then happened to notice that Kanna was laying on a mat just across from him "WHAT is she doing here, I thought she was dead Naraku killed her, I seen it." Inuyasha said as he jumped up, "Inuyasha, calm down she was hurt and I helped her she could become very useful to the village." Keade answered Inuyasha very plainly "I still don't like it." Inuyasha grumbled as he turned to check on Kagome she was still sleeping.

Shippo and Kirara still hadn't made it to the village they were still walking around looking for Kagome and Inuyasha "Kirara, I think we should turn around and go back to the village its getting late." "mew." was all Kirara said as they both started to walk back to the village.

They were by Inuyasha's tree when a demon jumped out at them and blocked there path and Kirara transformed into her big kitty cat form and was protecting Shippo from the demon it looked to be a badger demon when it attacked Kirara jumped into the air and thought Shippo was on her but he wasn't and the badger hit him and Kirara flew back down there and attacked the demon with her teeth and growled very loud and Shippo got up and ran at the demon "LET GO OF MY FRIEND!!" Shippo shouted and tried to hit the demon and the demon smacked Shippo and he hit a tree and Kirara growled even louder and clawed and ripped at thye demon but the demon slashed Kirara in the side and she fell to the ground right in front of Shippo.

Inuyasha's ears started to twitch and he kept hearing these growling sounds and then Kagome sat up and said "where is Shippo and Kirara?" "I don't know, but do you here that?" Inuyasha said as he got and grabed tetsaiga "let's go Inuyasha we need to find them." Kagome said as she ran out the door, "hold up wench." Inuyasha shouted chasing after her and they both ran into the woods to find Shippo and Kirara.

They picked up Shippo's and Kirara's scent and ran to where it was coming from, Inuyasha and Kagome made it to where the scents were coming from and they seen a badger demon was just about to finish off Kirara when Inuyasha jumped in there to protect Kirara and Shippo, Kagome ran to shippo while Inuyasha fought the badger demon she picked up Shippo and Kirara and ran them to the edge of the place where Inuyasha was battling the badger demon and then Kagome heard a "WIND SCAR!!" and knew it was all over. 


	5. Chapter 5

Half and Half I do not own any charcters in Inuyasha.

chapter 5

They picked up Shippo's and Kirara's scent and ran to where it was coming from, Inuyasha and Kagome made it to where the scents were coming from and they seen a badger demon was just about to finish off Kirara when Inuyasha jumped in there to protect Kirara and Shippo, Kagome ran to shippo while Inuyasha fought the badger demon she picked up Shippo and Kirara and ran them to the edge of the place where Inuyasha was battling the badger demon and then Kagome heard a "WIND SCAR!!" and knew it was all over.

--------------------------------

Once Inuyasha knew Kagome was out of the way he used the wind scar to finish off the badger demon, "KAGOME, IS SHIPPO AND KIRARA OK!?" Inuyasha asked Kagome while he walked over to them, "Kirara seems to have a pretty bad gash on her side and I think Shippo is just knocked out, but i'm not sure." Kagome answered walking to meet him half way, "ok, we better get them back to Keade so she can treat them." Inuyasha said as Kagome and him started to run back to the Keade.

Sango was wandering around the village looking for Kirara because her and Shippo should have been back by now, Sango asked several villagers if they have seen her beloved kitty cat and the cutest little fox demon ever, Sango was begaining to worry when she seen Inuyasha and Kagome jumping through the village and Kagome was holding two little fuzzy things, Sango chased them she had a idea of where they were headed but she followed them none the less.

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to Keade's hut and ran inside "Keade, are you here Kirara and Shippo need your help?!" Kagome said as she searched for the old lady, "Kagome stay here with them i'm going to look out side to see if she is there." Inuyasha told Kagome as he walked out the door, when Inuyasha walked out the door he brushed up against someone but she just kept running inside.

"Kagome, what were you holding when you were coming here?" Sango said out of breath when she looked down and noticed a Kitty like form laying on a mat with blood still coming out of the wound on her side, then she looked to the other mat and seen Shippo laying there unconcious or so she hoped anyway, "Kagome what happened to them?" Sango said as she fell to her knees and crawled over to Kirara "me and Inuyasha heard something like a growl and we went out and caught the scent of Shippo and Kirara.... when we got to them we found Shippo knocked out up against a tree and Kirara was lying not to far away from him with a wound in her side a badger demon attacked them.... i'm so sorry Sango." Kagome finished as she was getting her first aid kit out of her yellow back pack "let me help you dress Kirara's wounds please." Sango asked "sure thing." Kagome said to her friend as they both begain to dress and treat both Kirara and Shippo.

Inuyasha ran around the village tring to find Keade and he also noticed that Kanna was missing to and Inuyasha thought the worse had happened.

"You see Kanna these herbs are good for tummy aches and these ones are good for swelling." Keade said as she held up two different kinds of herbs, Kanna took the herbs and looked at them for a little bit and said "they look the same, how do you tell them apart?" "well ye have to look very close see this one it the one that help ye tummy it has a slightly different color then the other and its bigger in size as well." Keade explained to the little girl "oh, I see it know." she said.

Then Inuyasha caught Keade and Kanna scent and headed off towadrs the woods racing to find them, Shippo and Kirara were hurt and needed the old lady's help.

When Keade and Kanna were finished gathering herbs they got up Keade having a little trouble at first but soon got up they started walking back to the village.

Inuyasha followed there scent and soon found them and started to yell "KEADE, STOP." Keade slowly turned around when she heard her name and Kanna turned as well, "what do ye need Inuyasha?" Keade asked him some what concerned "Shippo and Kirara were injured and need your help like right now." Inuyasha answered the old lady "what happened to them?" Keade asked as her and Kanna started to get on Inuyasha back so they could get to village faster and waste no more time.

"Sango I think Kirara stopped bleeding, I put some stuff from my time to keep it from getting infected." Kagome said happily "thank you Kagome for helping her, and how is Shippo?" Sango said "oh, I don't think he is awake yet, but i'll check on him." Kagome answered as she walked over to the young fox boy, at that moment Keade rushed in followed by a little girl in all white and by a somewhat angry half demon "Kagome have ye already dressed the wounds?" Keade asked the young half demon "to the best of my ability." Kagome answered "ok I trust ye judgement, I see no bandges on Shippo how was he hurt?" Keade asked them all "when we found the runt he was already knocked out." the male half demon said, "has he awoke yet?" Keade aaked Kagome "no not y-" "KAGOME HELP ME!!!!" some one screamed, and they all looked down at the frightened demon and Kagome fell down beside the young boy and held him "shhhhh, shhhhh its ok i'm here." Kagome whispered in to Shippo's ear.

Miroku looked up at the sky "hmmmm, I most have fallen asleep while looking for Shippo and Kirara, I should get back to the village before it gets dark, I wonder what my lovely Sango is doing right now, I wonder if she would be up to some 'fun'." he wondered with a very perverted smirk across his lips as he walked back to the village.

They all looked down at the scene before them, a half demon holding and comforting a scared little full demon, Inuyasha stared at them for a very long time "I wished I could be the one Kagome was holding in between her perfectly round brests, oh how I want to touch and squize her brests to." Inuyasha thought but because of his thinking soeone decided to make a visit, once he noticed this Inuyasha just walked off going to find his tree to sit in and 'think' for a little bit.

As Inuyasha walked off Miroku just got to the village and walked to Keade's hut in search for his Sango's cute little bottom, once he got to the hut he walked in to see Keade going though her herbs, and Kanna naming them as she held them up, and Kagome rocking back and forth with Shippo in her hands, and Sango was holding Kirara and Kirara had bloody bandages on her side, "what happened to Kirara and Shippo?" Miroku asked Sango, she looked up at him with sadness in here eye's "Kagome and Inuyasha found them in the woods by Inuyasha's tree, a badger demon had attacked them, they said when they got there Shippo was unconcious by a tree and Kirara wasn't to far from him with wounds in here side." Sango answered him as she looked back down to Kirara who was in lap asleep, Miroku looked at her for a few moments and then got behind Sango and sat down so she could lay down on him.

Once Kagome had Shippo asleep she layed him back down and looked around and couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere so she stuck her head in the air and sniffed the air and caught his scent she tipped toed out because everyone else was asleep, she was now outside and looked around and set off for his tree, "Inuyasha why did you leave?" Kagome thought to herself. 


	6. Chapter 6

Half and Half

Chapter 6

Once Kagome had Shippo asleep she layed him back down and looked around and couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere so she stuck her head in the air and sniffed the air and caught his scent she tipped toed out because everyone else was asleep, she was now outside and looked around and set off for his tree, "Inuyasha why did you leave?" Kagome thought to herself.

-------------------------------

Sango had awoken from her slumber when the little kitty cat moved around on her lap, she looked down at the little kitty and it was looking up at her to "Kirara your awake!" Sango said happily "mew" was Kirara's reply.

Kagome found where Inuyasha had went of course it was his tree where he was sitting with his back to her "Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she looked at his form sitting on the branch "what do you want?" Inuyasha asked not even turning to look at the girl "um, whats wrong you just walked out and I was just wondering if you were ok?" Kagome asked as she moved toward him "oh, i'm fine just needed air." Inuyasha answered as he still didn't turn to look at her "Inuyasha." Kagome said as she jumped up beside him "what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he scooted away from her "Inuyasha, i'm trying to get close to you, like when we were walking." Kagome said blushing, Inuyasha looked at her and felt really bad then he wrapped his arms around her "don't even think I don't want to be with you I just needed to take care of something." Inuyasha said.

Miroku was happy to see Sango happy, right now Sango was changing Kirara bandages and Shippo was still asleep and Keade had took Kanna out to help her with looking for herbs.

Kagome was playing with her ears and asked Inuyasha "do you ever scratch your head with your foot?" "uh, sometimes." Inuyasha said looking down, Kagome was sure that he was blushing "so, I love you."  
Kagome said she was secretly wanting another kiss from him oh how she loved his kisses, "uh, I love you to." Inuyasha said as he looked up at her and at that moment Kagome captured his lips in hers and they had the most wonderful kiss ever as his fangs gently bit her lips and her fangs tried to bite his then Kagome flicked out her tounge and licked his lips asking for entrance and he accepted it happily their tounge's started to battle for domanace but Inuyasha won in the end, then they broke apart so they could breath, they stared at each other in amazement.

Sango walked over to Shippo who had awoken and was asking where Kagome was "shhhh, Shippo she had to go out for a little bit she will be back I promise." Sango said to him, Miroku walked over to her and said "I beleave that Shippo may need to talk about what happened, maybe then he won't be so frightened." Sango looked at Shippo sadness evident in her brown eye's "I'll try, but Kagome would do better." Sango answered.

Inuyasha was holding Kagome close to him when he felt something and Kagome shot from his lap and looked around and said "Inuyasha do you feel that?" "yeah, but what is it?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he jumped down infront of her "it feels like I have felt this aura before, but where?" Kagome said as she headed back for the village Inuyasha close behind her. 


	7. The evil is coming

Half and Half

Chapter 7

Inuyasha was holding Kagome close to him when he felt something and Kagome shot from his lap and looked around and said "Inuyasha do you feel that?" "yeah, but what is it?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he jumped down infront of her "it feels like I have felt this aura before, but where?" Kagome said as she headed back for the village Inuyasha, close behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Keade were walking around the village having the villagers prepare for the worst, they didn't know what was coming but it was coming fast, "Lady Keade, what is coming here?" Miroku asked Keade while he put up sutras in different areas "ye are like me Miroku for I have no idea either." Keade answered as she walked back to her hut to hide Kanna and Shippo, Miroku looked towards Inuyasha's forest and sighed 'its coming, it will be here by nightfall i'm sure of it' Miroku thought to himself.

Kagome ran into the village and looked around to see that everything was all good "Kagome where have you been, there is something 'evil' coming?" Sango said as she ran out of Keade's hut and towards her best friend "I was with Inuyasha we were talking, and I know there is something 'evil' is coming I have felt this presence before, but I can not think of where tho." Kagome said as she walked into the hut with Sango.

"KAGOME, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?!" Shippo wailed as he jumped in to her arms "I was out with Inuyasha." Kagome said soothing the young fox who was still weeping in her arms.

Inuyasha and Miroku were outside the hut waiting for the 'evil' that was on its way here, it was almost dark out when Kagome came outside and walked over to where Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting "hey, I can't feel its presence anymore." Kagome said with worry lacing her voice "I know, I have been trying for the last hour to pick up on where the 'evil' is coming from but have got nothing." Miroku said as he looked down and the ground in a defeated mannor "I don't like it, and wench have you remembered where you felt it before yet?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he looked at her "no I have not." Kagome answered sadly.

Sango slowly made her way to Kagome and the others with Kirara walking slowly beside her, when they made it to the others she heard Kagome telling Inuyasha "no I have not." "Kagome, do you know when 'it' will be here, I want to be ready." Sango asked they Kagome "I have not felt 'its' presence since a hour ago it just vanished like it was never there." Kagome explained to Sango as she sat down beside Inuyasha and laid her down on his shoulder "Miroku do you sense anything?" Sango asked as she looked over at the purple clad monk "no, i'm sorry I have not just as Kagome and Inuyasha, but I have a very bad feeling about this." Miroku said as he got up and walked to Sango then looked down and seen Kagome laying her head down on Inuyasha's shoulder and gave Sango a questioning look as if to say do you know what's going on with them, and Sango just shrugged to say she did not know.

Keade walked along side Kanna, they were heading to see if Inuyasha and the gang knew where the presence went because it had vanished and she was worried about the safty of her village.

Inuyasha senced Keade and Kanna coming up behind them and said "before you ask no I have not sensed the 'evil' presnece nor has Miroku or Kagome." "I see." Keade answered "I have not felt a 'evil' like this, it seems to be more 'evil' then Naraku." Kanna spoke to them all, "I know I have senced and seen this presence before but where, if only I could remember." Kagome thoght to herself as she looked up to the sky. 


	8. this is a note not a chapter

I am really sorry guys and girls, i'm having wrighters block right now, but I will try to get a new chap. up by next week. Thank you so much for reading my story :). I love you all!!! 


End file.
